Problemas gatunos
by Affy black
Summary: Rose nunca se imaginó que tener un gato iba a ocasionarle tantos problemas. One-shoot RW/SM.


**Titulo:** Problemas gatunos.

**Summary: **Rose nunca se imaginó que tener un gato iba a ocasionarle tantos problemas.

**Nota: **Rose y Scorpius son mi nueva obsesión, de veras. Espero que esto les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Problemas gatunos.<strong>

Stella había llegado a su vida cuando tenía catorce años. Rose nunca se imaginó teniendo una mascota, en realidad ni siquiera le atraía la idea de tener su propia lechuza cuando podía usar la de sus padres o su hermano. Nunca le llamó la atención un animal que le hiciera compañía y a quien mimar. Mucho menos un gato, pues cuando el viejo Crookshanks había muerto, Rose había descubierto gracias al llanto descontrolado de su madre, cuento podía doler perder a tu mascota.

Así que cuando, esa Navidad hace dos años, sus padres le habían dado una caja que hacía ruidos misteriosos, Rose se llevó una enorme sorpresa al abrirla y encontrarse con una bola de pelo blanco con ojo amarillos que maullaba sin parar. Era un gato.

Después de que la pelirroja fingiera una enorme emoción, y comprobara por el rostro emocionado de Hermione Weasley que ese regalo era más para ella misma que para su hija, Rose descubrió que su gato era gata. Y desde ese día Stella se convirtió en su responsabilidad.

No sólo tenía que alimentarla, también había que ducharla, pasearla, y jugar con ella. Rose lo consideraba una carga innecesaria, y mucho más para un animal tan desconsiderado y malagradecido como había resultado ser Stella.

La bola de pelos no hacía más que complicar la vida de Rose Weasley. Su madre amaba a Stella, y jamás le permitiría a Rose regalarla, o lo que sea que hiciera falta para deshacerse de ella por más que la joven insistiera, y como el asesinato animal era demasiado horrible como para siquiera considerarlo, a la Gryffindor no le quedaba más que aguantar a su insoportable mascota.

Pero es que era un monstruo disfrazado de gato. En cuarto se había comido sus deberes y también su postre, por lo menos diez veces. Había destruido los zapatos favoritos de su compañera de habitación, había intentado saltar por la ventana en unas tres ocasiones y también había destruido sus sabanas cuatro veces.

En quinto se orinó sobre su repaso para los TIMO'S y por poco se come al sapo de su amiga Valerie. Y ahora que Rose comenzaba su sexto año, y después de rogarles a Hugo, sus padres, y todos sus primos en general que se hicieran cargo del gato y de haber recibido negativas de todos, la pelirroja se preparaba para un nuevo año aguantando a Stella.

-¡Gata del demonio! ¿Dónde te metiste? –exclamó perdiendo los estribos totalmente.

Trataba de encontrarla pero era inútil. Stella era escurridiza como un ratón y astuta como una serpiente. Y además llevaba atorado a su collar su pulsera favorita y Rose no iba a permitir que la fuera a perder por algún lado. Corrió por todo lo largo del pasillo intentando dar con su gato pero era prácticamente imposible. Stella no hacía ningún ruido y Rose se desesperaba.

-¡AH!

Escuchó un grito fuerte y claro y la pelirroja decidió que debía ir a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una escena totalmente extraña. Frente a ella estaba Stella, justo sobre la única persona que probablemente odiaba más que a su gato. Scorpius Malfoy. El joven rubio estaba sentado en el suelo con su gata sobre su regazo intentando robarle un pedazo de pan, que seguro Malfoy había estado comiendo pacíficamente segundos antes.

Rose intentó no reírse pero falló estrepitosamente mientras Scorpius volvía a gritar.

-¿Estás burlándote? –preguntó el Slytherin indignado.

-¡Stella, déjale en paz! –pidió Rose sin ningún tipo de firmeza en su voz. La risa aún se escapaba de sus labios. -¡Stella!

La gata blanca reaccionó y tomando de un jalón el pan de la mano de Scorpius, se alejó de él y caminó obedientemente hasta Rose. Frente a esto la pelirroja sólo atinó a reírse nuevamente y sacar su pulsera del collar de su gata. Luego Stella se fue corriendo.

-Oh vamos, Malfoy. –habló Rose. –No seas exagerado, sólo es un gato.

-Weasley. –musitó el rubio. –Soy alérgico a los gatos.

Rose sonrió ampliamente.

-Como si me lo fuera a creer.

Rose se dio la media vuelta pensando que el rubio quería tomarle el pelo. Cuando sus modales la hicieron recobrar el sentido y pedirle disculpas, lo miró rascándose frenéticamente la cara y los brazos y empezar a ponerse rojo de todo el cuerpo con dificultades para respirar. Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

* * *

><p>Cuando Madame Patil le había dicho a Rose que el joven Malfoy era claramente alérgico al pelo de los gatos, la pelirroja sólo había podido encogerse en su sitio y ruborizarse hasta las orejas mientras echaba un reojo a la cama de Malfoy, donde el joven se rascaba con irritación el colorado rostro. Rose alcanzó a ver ciertas ronchas en su cara y ahora en vez de querer reír quiso morirse de vergüenza.<p>

-Lo siento, es que mi gato es tan desobediente y…

-¡Largo de aquí, Weasley! –rugió Scorpius Malfoy. Rose retrocedió.

Luego se indignó. Después de todo ella sólo quería disculparse y Scorpius parecía reacio a aceptar sus disculpas. Bueno, una razón más para odiarlo. Además de mujeriego, arrogante y presumido era resentido. Menos mal que ella se quedaría en paz, al menos había intentado pedirle disculpas.

-¡Que te vayas! –repitió el Slytherin furiosamente.

Rose salió corriendo de la enfermería inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día siguiente, un sábado soleado y perfecto para completar los deberes de Aritmacia pacíficamente en la biblioteca, Rose salió de su Torre dispuesta a estudiar en calma un rato, pero cuando miró enfrente, vio al rubio más deseado de Slytherin frente suyo. La pelirroja pensó que tal vez estaba allí para vengarse y que le lanzaría una bomba fétida o algo peor. Retrocedió asustada.<p>

-No seas tonta, Weasley. No voy a hacerte nada. –aseguró rodando los ojos. –Es a tu estúpido gato a quien debería colgar en el sauce boxeador.

Rose resopló.

-Bueno, no sería yo quien la baje, la verdad… -admitió pensativamente. -¿Estás mejor? –pregunto, diciéndose a sí misma que era pura cortesía impulsada por los modales que sus padres le inculcaron, que ella no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él.

-Claro, los Malfoy nos recuperamos rápido. –respondió con altivez.

Por supuesto que no estaba preocupada por él, se repitió, era un tonto y un prepotente que se creía superior a la raza humana común sólo por ser guapo…

-Me alegro. –farfulló la pelirroja apenada. –No te veías bien ayer.

-No me sentía bien de hecho. –confesó el pálido y rubio muchacho.

Y, bueno, tal vez también era inteligente, educado y en ocasiones podía ser un caballero con las chicas. Aunque ella parecía ser la excepción, claro. Sólo bastaba ver la forma en la que le había gritado ayer. Es que seguro para él, ella no era una dama merecedora de sus modales.

-Lo noté. –añadió una intimidada Rose. –En fin, ¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a pedirme que sacrifique a Stella, lo siento pero ya he intentado convencer a mi madre que es lo mejor y…

-Vengo a decirte que acepto tus disculpas. –le interrumpió el chico de ojos grises.

Y claro que también era increíblemente sensible, o eso había oído por allí. Era interesante y dedicado, recordó Rose con pesar.

-Eh… -titubeó Weasley. –Bueno, ya te las ofrecí ayer y no parecías muy interesado en aceptarlas.

Scorpius se sonrojó.

Merlín, ¿A quien quería engañar? Scorpius Malfoy tenía todas las razones del mundo para ser arrogante, si era casi perfecto. Sus facciones eran elegantes, su inteligencia la envidia de muchos Ravenclaws, sus modales impecables, sus pláticas de lo más interesantes y su dedicación a lo que quería, admirable. El tipo era casi perfecto, si lo único que le faltaba era humildad y sinceramente parecía no importar porque la gente así lo adoraba.

Claro que Rose era la excepción.

-Perdona por haberte corrido así, generalmente no soy tan grosero. –se excusó Malfoy, que lucía de verdad arrepentido. –Es que… -hizo una pausa y sus ojos grises metálicos se fijaron en Rose, lo que la hizo estremecerse. –No quería que me vieras así, Rose Weasley.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó atónita.

-A que me veía como un monstruo hinchado y con ronchas. –recordó con pesar. –Y tú siempre te ves bien, así que eso sería rebajarme muchísimo frente a ti. –declaró el joven. –Y no me gustaría eso.

O quizás ella no era ninguna excepción como creía.

-M-Malfoy no me vengas con tus truquitos, que creo que todo lo que querías decir ya lo has dicho y que ya entre nosotros no hay más que hablar. –balbuceó la Gryffindor.

Scorpius, sin embargo, parecía creer lo contrario pues sonrió de lado.

-¿Crees que vine hasta acá a buscarte sólo porque sí? –indagó sarcásticamente. –Rose, creo que lo correcto sería que para compensarme lo que tu monstruoso gato me ha hecho me des algo a cambio. –confesó el rubio.

Rose se puso roja de pronto y se sintió ofendida.

-Oh si, ¿Qué era eso de "He venido a decirte que acepto tus disculpas"? Y una mierda, Malfoy. Eres increíble. –espetó sintiéndose irritada y tonta. -¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

Scorpius volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y Rose sintió un mal presentimiento.

-Ya que tu mascota pudo matarme… -habló. –Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, es aceptarme una cita.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó creyendo que seguramente había escuchado mal.

Pero no. Malfoy la miraba con los ojos grises brillándole tras el flequillo rubio y una sonrisa ladeada en su perfecto rostro. Rose abrió la boca unos segundos por la incredulidad, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura y fingió no parecer extremadamente sorprendida, aunque lo estaba.

¿Una cita con Malfoy? Si hasta parecía broma pesada. Quiso lucir totalmente indiferente pero supo que su expresión y su silencio la delataban.

-¿Sólo una cita? ¿Y porque querrías eso? –interrogó la muchacha de cabello rojo fuego.

El joven Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Weasley. –admitió el Slytherin. –Un poco de personalidad es lo que a muchas les falta. ¿Qué dices?

Rose, intentando disimular la emoción que surgió de pronto en su pecho, suspiró.

-Bueno, una cita no va a matarme. –afirmó tratando inútilmente de no soltar una sonrisa.

Scorpius entonces asintió, aún con esa expresión satisfecha en su cara.

-Pero debido a daños colaterales… -el rubio le mostró su brazo con un par de marcas de rasguños. –Creo que merezco algo más.

Rose, divertida por la situación, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo que tienes en mente? –quiso saber.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy volvió a reír y acortó la distancia tomándola de la cintura y besándola con pasión en los labios, Rose supo exactamente lo que estaba buscando y no dudó en responderle el beso por más que su cabeza siguiera repitiendo que Malfoy no era más que un arrogante y narcisista Slytherin. Lo sujetó de la nuca y entonces dejó de pensar en daños colaterales, como los llamaba Scorpius.

Claro que Rose jamás llegaría a saber que los supuestos rasguños eran falsos. Así como Scorpius jamás sabría que la pelirroja le cortaba las horribles garras a Stella cada semana, y que tenía conocimiento de que su gata era incapaz de rasguñar a alguien.

De cualquier forma, no importaba demasiado. A fin de cuentas por fin ese gato del demonio le había traído algo bueno a su dueña desde que llegó a su vida hace dos años y Rose no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

* * *

><p>Finite. Jaja ojala les haya gustado.<p>

Rose y Scorpius merecen dominar el mundo!


End file.
